Gemini Kanon
Summary Gemini Kanon is a a character from the classic anime/manga series, Saint Seiya. He was the younger twin brother of Gold Saint Gemini Saga, and later took up the position after Saga's death. Before finally embracing his destiny as the Gemini Saint, Kanon masqueraded as the Sea Dragon, one of Poseidon's seven Sea Generals, thus he was ever known as Sea Dragon Kanon. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C, 3-C (with Galaxian Explosion) | Unknown Name: Gemini Kanon Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Gold Saint/Sea Dragon Powers and abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, 7th and 8th sense user, Energy Blasts, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, can travel and cross through dimensions, can attack non-physical beings, higher senses to track people and events over large distances, Telekinesis, immune to illusions, Telepathy, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), can warp space, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, through the 8th sense, he has total control over soul and body in the spirit realm, allowing him to resurrect, Flight/Levitation. Attack Potency: Star level+ (Atomic destruction, can affect Gold Saints level beings), Galaxy level (with Galaxian Explosion) | Unknown Speed: FTL | MFTL via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class XGJ+ | Unknown Durability: Superhuman+ (without cloth) survived attacks from a high level Spectre, Star level+ '''(with Gold Cloth), requires absolute zero to be frozen | '''Unknown Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold Saints are stated to be able to fight each other for 1000 day wars to a stalemate or destruction, if their power is equal.) Range: At least planetary, likely cross-dimensional Standard Equipment: Gemni Gold Cloth Intelligence: Skilled Fighter Weakness: Can't survive in space for long, if he is circumvented by an attack above peak human, he dies. Notable Attacks/techniques: * Golden Triangle: Warps you to another dimension its a weaker version of saga another dimension technique. * Galaxian Explosion:'''Kanon's most powerful technique, with his Cosmo he creates an explosion or blast that at least has enough power to pulverize stars (Kanon himself states that). This attack can damage Kanon if it is mishandled, it can be used as a suicide move and it can destroy non-physical beings. * '''Astral Projection: Kanon can control his Cloth at distance and uses his cosmic power to do so in Hades Arc, and Saga was also able to find his twin after becoming disillusioned by his immense power only to realize it was just an illusion. * Labyrinth of Twins: Illusion to make enemies wander aimlessly around the Gemini Temple without being able to find an exit. * Athena Exclamation: '''An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold saints to achieve. * '''Genrou Ken (Demon Emperor's Fist):- an attack that strikes the mind of his foes witch makes them do his bidding. Key: Base | 8th Sense Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3